


In Space!

by higuchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	In Space!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



[Full size.](https://i.imgur.com/j2qdi4R.jpg)


End file.
